Evelyn
by iparty907
Summary: A girl goes missing on her and her sisters birthday. She is presumed dead. When her sister finds her, will she chose her real sister or the brother she grew up with?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating! I'm also sorry for deleting the Box. I wasn't inspired enough to finish it but here's a new story which my friend Keaghan helped me come up with. I don't own House of Anubis or Princess and the Frog. Now on with story. **

**(Fabian's POV)**

The first thing I heard this morning (July 7th) was crying. I didn't know who was crying but for some odd reason I thought it was Nina. I didn't know why she was crying; I mean really, it was her birthday. I decided to go and see what was wrong. I was going to make it the best birthday ever. I walked over to my dresser where my present for Nina was sitting. I also grabbed a bouquet of daisies. Then I headed upstairs. The flowers shifted in my hands. I could do this, I could do this. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response. I knocked again. Still no response. "Nina?" I asked. "Nina, I'm coming in, okay?" I opened the door. There she was, sitting on her bed, crying. I sat down next to her on the bed and put my arms around her. "Nina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked up at me with a sad smile. I could tell that she was glad to see me. I kissed her on the cheek and then smiled at her. "Happy birthday. I got you something." I handed her the gift and the flowers. "Will you smile for me?" I asked. She took the flowers but pushed the box away. She smelled the daisies and smiled just a tiny bit. "These were her favorites." She said. "I'm sorry?" I didn't know who "she" was but I was determined to find out. "Oh, my sister Evelyn. She loved daisies. We would always go and pick them from behind our house." She smiled seeming to remember something. "What happened to her?" I asked but then regretting it. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. "I do" she said. "It makes me feel better about what happened. I was born on her fifth birthday. We thought of ourselves as twins and did everything together. On her tenth birthday and my fifth, she went missing. I haven't seen her since. She's been presumed dead but I still have a twinge of hope left in me." She got up and put the flowers in a vase with some roses. "She has a grave, you know. In case she's found dead. I'm going there now. You can come if you want." I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I would love to." She picked up the vase of flowers and headed out the door. She asked Trudy if we could go and Trudy said yes with tears in her eyes at the story of Evelyn. We walked to the graveyard in silence. We held hands for the first ten minutes of getting there. Then she let go. When we got there she sat down in front of the grave. She placed the flowers there and sat in silence for a moment. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Then Nina started talking to Evelyn. She told the stone about how she missed her and hoped she would come back before next year. Then I decided to say something. "Hi Evelyn "I said. "I'm Fabian and I know you can't be here to see your sister grow up but she has become an amazing young woman. She misses you a lot and I can tell that you must have been great for Nina to feel that much pain about your loss. I don't like to see Nina in pain so please come home. Nina misses you and I'm pretty sure that I would miss you too. My only wish for you is that wherever you are is that you're safe. If Nina loves you that much than so do I." Nina smiled at me. "That was really sweet." She said. "I'm ready to go home though; it's too much pain for me to be here for so long." "Nina?" I asked lifting her head up so that she was forced to look me in the eye. "Every bit of what I said is true you know. About how amazing you are and that I wish she was safe. I love you and I hate to see you in pain. It makes me feel pain one hundred times worse just to see you in pain." Her eyes flicked down to my lips for a split second. Then she kissed me. "Thank you" she whispered as our lips continued to come in contact. After about five minutes we stopped and headed back to the house both of our faces flushed and red. When we arrived at the house I sat her down on the couch. "Wait here" I said running upstairs to Nina's room to grab her gift from before. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I handed her the gift and she tore into it. "A Princess and the Frog snow globe! Oh my gosh Fabian I love it! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged me almost falling over in the process. "You want to have a picnic?" I asked holding up a large wooden basket. She almost as if she was in no control of it slipped her hand into mine. As we headed to our favorite spot all I could think about was the amazing girl standing right next to me and how much I loved her. I loved her so much in fact. I was going to propose. And I knew exactly how to do it.

**So? Did you love reading it as much as I loved writing it? A new chapter will be posted March 14, 2014. I know, a whole week of waiting. Now you know how it feels. This has happened to me recently with Scarred by Definition of a Writer. So ha! I'm so evil. Always remember that you know you love in Anubis House when you're talking to a dead bird! Sibuna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So sorry for not posting but I had like three projects at one time. It was a lot of work. I also had to revise this because my friend helped me write this (she's my co-writer now) and she put some stuff I'd rather not talk about. Anyway sorry for not writing. All things I write about go to their rightful owners. Let's get on with the story. (Fabian's POV)**

"Hey Nina" I called from the kitchen getting her romantic birthday dinner ready. "Yeah?" she asked getting off the couch and coming into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around me from behind. "What's up?" I motioned for her to sit down. "Dinner is served ma lady." I smiled and pulled her chair. She sat down as I put a plate of pasta in front of her. "Do you like it?" I asked. She pulled me in for a kiss and I knew that meant yes. "So Nina," I said sitting down and pouring her a glass of lemonade. "I have one more surprise for you" She smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow. "So I was wondering, do you like Disney World?" I asked with a smile just as mischievous as her own. "What is it? Some kind of restaurant?" "Now come on, you know what I'm talking about." "Of course I do silly." "So, would you like to go with me?" "Of course I would, the love of my life." Then she took my hand from across the table and held it tight. I looked at her. "I love you too you know." I said before pulling her in for a kiss. We pulled away and I got up from the table. I then ran holding her hand like a romantic movie and we drove off into the sunset to the airport for the best day of my (and hopefully her) life.

We were at The Grand Floridian (I am willing to pay a lot of money for Nina) and went to our romantic suite. We unpacked our stuff and I drove us to Magic Kingdom. The sun was setting and I took her over to Seven Seas Lagoon. There was a boat waiting for us where we got a perfect view of Cinderella's Castle. "I can do this, I can do this" I thought. As the boat passed by the castle I took a deep breath. I took out my guitar and started to play "I see the light" from Tangled, Nina's favorite song. I started to sing and she chimed in. As we were singing, floating lanterns started to fly across the sky. I even gave Nina one to send adrift. Right when we arrived at the castle I knelt down and took out a ring. Then I said "Nina, I love you more than anyone else in the world. I mean that, I really do. So, will you be my chosen one and marry me? She started to cry. "Oh my god, Fabian! Yes!" That was one of the most magical moments of my life. We then kissed. When we finally pulled away, I looked lovingly into her eyes and she looked into mine with the exact same feeling. "I love you you know." she said tears glistening in her eyes. "I know" I replied. "I love you too." We sat there for a while just thinking. She began to cry. Slowly tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and she just kept crying more and more. I didn't have to ask her why she was crying. I already knew. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled. We sat there in silence with her in arms and I swear it was the best part of the night.

As the boat ride came to a close, we stepped out and held hands the rest of the night. We decided to ride Peter Pan's Flight (Nina's favorite ride by the way) and it was breathtaking. Seeing all the sights over London made me see that the true beauty had been sitting next to me the whole night. That beauty was Nina. I stared at Nina with the biggest grin on my face the entire ride and she couldn't help but smile back. She was still in shock about this magical night that we were sharing. As we flew over Never land Nina said "Your smile is contagious you know." In response I just grinned and so she smiled too. "I've still more surprises to come for you my princess." I said taking her hand and running off toward our next adventure of the night.

I took her to a beautiful romantic dinner at Be Our Guest Restaurant. We both ordered pasta and pulled off the whole Lady and the Tramp move. It was awkward but romantic. For dessert we shared the grey stuff. It really was delicious! Don't believe me, ask the dishes! We then got to meet the beast. We took a few pictures which were really adorable and sweet. In one of them we were kissing in front of the beast and we put a caption underneath. It said: Beauty and the Beast. Then we headed off to the castle where "Wishes" would be presented. As soon as the fireworks started Nina and I kissed. It was one of the best nights of my life.

As we were heading back to the car, I asked Nina if she would like to go to Epcot the next day. She pulled me in for a kiss and once again I knew that meant yes. When we got back to the hotel, Nina went to go brush her teeth. I got ready for bed. I was wearing my favorite plaid pajama pants and no shirt. When Nina finally came out of the bathroom she looked at me. Specifically my abs. "I didn't know you had a six pack." She said with a mischievous grin. "Neither did I" I replied. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and then go to bed." I walked into the bathroom and saw a note. "I know it's not much but you deserved something for taking care of me. –Nina" I saw a long black box and it had an engraving with gold lettering on it. "For my Chosen One – Nina" I opened the box and there was a gold watch that was absolutely stunning. The best part was that there was a place to insert photos into the watch so instead of the white background you would see a photo. The picture was of me and Nina at prom in freshman year. It was the greatest gift I had ever received. I put the watch on my wrist and it fit perfectly. I stuffed the box in my bag and climbed into bed. "Did you find the little surprise I left you?" she asked. "It's the greatest thing I've ever gotten." I replied. "Wait no the second greatest thing I've ever gotten." "What's number one?" Nina asked clearly disappointed. "You" was all I said. She smiled. "I've got something for you too." I said. "But you already got me this ring. I mean, we're engaged. Isn't that present enough?" "I think you deserve way more than what I have to give." I handed a black box just like the one the watch came in. It said "For my Chosen One-Fabian. She opened the box and there was a golden locket inside. She opened the locket and there were two pictures of us inside. "Oh my gosh, Fabian. It it's beautiful." She began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and somehow, my breathing brought her to sleep. I held her in my arms and all I could think of was all of the fun things we had done together. Eventually I fell asleep, holding her in my arms. It was the greatest sleep I had ever had.

**Thanks for reading. They will be meeting Evelyn in the next chapter. It gets really juicy from here. I'll be posting a new chapter in about 2 weeks. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! iparty907 here! Big news! Me and my friend (we'll call her KT) (I'm Nina) are sharing this account now. So we write this story together. Anyway sorry for not updating but I was sick and I had a lot of homework. I don't own Disney, Nook, or House of Anubis. Enjoy! **(Fabian's P.O.V)

My eyes fluttered open. I glanced over at the digital clock. The red numbers stared at me almost mocking me as they changed from 3:48 a.m. to 3:49 a.m. My fiancé seemed so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her even though I doubted that I would be falling asleep any time soon. I sat in bed thinking about Nina. I was so happy she had said yes. That's was the most important thing to me.

I looked my library on my nook. What could I read? I found a book about Ancient Egypt (of course) and began to read. With each word I grew more tired and my eyes started to droop. I put my nook down and pulled the blanket over the two of us. I pulled Nina into my loving arms and fell asleep soon after.

I yawned. I sat up slowly and looked around the dark room. The first thing I saw was the digital clock. The numbers now said 8:14. Something didn't feel right. Instantly I knew. Nina was gone. "Nina?" I called sleepily throughout the room. No response. "Nina?!" I called more worriedly this time. Still no response. I slid out of bed and scrambled for my phone which was on the dresser. "Nina?! Where are you?!" I practically screamed into the phone when she finally picked up. She giggled. "I went to the food court for some breakfast. Why don't you join me?" I nodded relieved that she was safe. "Okay see you in ten?" I asked. "Sure, see you then." She hung up and I went to get dressed. I was wearing a grey and purple striped shirt with a tan leather jacket and jeans.

When I got to the food court I saw reaching for an apple. She looked gorgeous. Even though she was only wearing a pink tee-shirt and a jean skirt, she always looked perfect in my eyes. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Morning." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Hi" she replied turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. Some employees were singing Disney songs and we started to dance as they sang "Beauty and the Beast." When the song ended we pulled apart. "Let's get something to eat." Nina said smiling. "We've got a long day and need to keep our strength up."

After grabbing a couple bagels and some fruit salad, I found Nina at the table she had gotten us. We sat down and began to eat. As I rubbed some cream cheese on my bagel I asked her "Why did you get up so early?" She looked ashamed, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. "I had a bad dream and didn't want to go back to sleep." "What was it about?" I asked listening intently. She bit her bottom lip. "It was Rufus." She said tears glistening in her eyes. "What?" "Yeah, he wanted me to be his bride and if I refused he would turn me into a sinner!" "Nina" I said softly. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I didn't want to disturb you." Then the tears started to fall. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there not saying a word in the hustle and bustle of the Grand Floridian food court. "Nina?" "Yah *sniffle* what is it?" "Let's stop worrying about you silly dream and go to Epcot." We headed back to the room to get ready for the park. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

We went down to the car and I drove through the gates. We headed towards the Land pavilion to do our "Behind the Seeds Tour." We were sandwiched together between the rest of the crowd heading towards Soarin. I grabbed her hand and we pushed through the groups of people headed towards the popular attraction.

When we arrived at the building we walked over to the check-out desk of the Soarin gift shop. "Hello mam" I said. "We're here for the "Behind the Seeds Tour." After she asked us a few questions she handed us some information packets and ushered us to the start of the tour. "Your tour guide will be with you in a moment." She said before bustling back to her desk. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, our tour guide arrived. For some reason she looked a lot like Nina. "Hey Nina" I whispered. "Doesn't she look like you?" "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking it was an illusion. "Hi I'm Evelyn and I'll be your tour guide today."


End file.
